star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lien-Tsai Qel-Droma
Lien-Tsai Qel-Droma was a Human female Jedi Master who hailed from Alderaan, serving the Old Galactic Republic in the years preceding the First Sith War. The mother of brothers Ulic and Cay Qel-Droma, Lien-Tsai believed herself incapable of separating personal feelings of Jedi responsibility from those of parenthood, and thus sent her sons to be trained at the academy of the Arkanian Jedi Master Arca Jeth. Biography A Human female, Lien-Tsai Qel-Droma's Force-sensitivity was accepted into the Old Jedi Order. During her career as a Knight of the Galactic Republic, Qel-Droma gave birth to her eldest son, whom she named Ulic. Several years later, she bore another, and named him Cay; in both children, Qel-Droma sensed, as it was with her, great potential to manipulate the Force. Qel-Droma's family lived on their homeworld of Alderaan, where she, a powerful and respected Jedi, involved herself in the affairs of the Order while her Force-sensitive children chose to pursue other endeavors as they sought to carve niches of their own. Nevertheless, she still found time to rear her children, and taught them well in all aspects of life and the universe—all except the Force. While she did impart rudimentary instruction in the ways of the mystical energy field that surrounded and bound all living things, Ulic discovered the Force on his own and took to its mastery with considerable zeal. Qel-Droma feared that in her son's utter dedication to the Jedi way, Ulic had missed its underlying message. When she expressed her disposition to her son, however, Ulic quickly refuted it with a recital of the Jedi Code. In the years that preceded the onset of the First Sith War, Qel-Droma, who had become a revered Jedi Master, continued to serve the Jedi Order with distinction. The time was fast approaching, however, for her sons to begin formal Jedi Training, and Qel-Droma still felt that, along with the myriad distractions to be found on Alderaan, she would be unable to separate maternal instincts from her duty as a responsible and fair teacher. Recognizing her inability to fully detach herself as a mother if she were to train her teenage sons as Jedi, Qel-Droma arranged for Ulic and Cay to receive said instruction at the praxeum of her friend and fellow Master, Arca Jeth. Qel-Droma was concerned that her elder son would outshine the younger, thus forming a deep-seated rivalry between them. Her fears were assuaged by Cay, who assured his mother that nothing in the galaxy could rend his close relationship with Ulic. Within a week of her decision, Qel-Droma's sons left for the world of Arkania to begin their Jedi training while she was killed during the war against the Sith. Personality and traits Lien-Tsai Qel-Droma was a well-known and respected Jedi Master, one of such acclaim that many felt her two Force-sensitive children would only achieve a modicum of her renown should they also choose the Jedi path. Despite such criticisms, Qel-Droma remained a strict yet loving mother who encouraged and maintained a close relationship with her boys. While she held concerns about the brothers' emotional attachment to each other, Arca Jeth, with whom she also enjoyed a friendship, saw strength in such a solid relationship. The reservations she felt about each one's approach to the Force were dismissed by Ulic and Cay, both of whom were certain of the inaccuracy of her intimations. She constantly reminded Ulic, her eldest, to ignore the relentless bleating of naysayers, as his destiny was far greater than their baseless mutterings. She recognized her first child's headstrong and arrogant demeanor but refrained from counseling him against the negative impact that such personality flaws might have on his progression as a Jedi. She remarked lovingly, however, with regard to her youngest son's "mechanical mind," whenever she witnessed him involved in his greatest passion—mechanics. Both sons were pushed by Qel-Droma to strive for success despite her fear of the rivalry she thought might develop between them. Behind the scenes The mother of Ulic and Cay Qel-Droma was first mentioned in the Tales of the Jedi Companion, a sourcebook for Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game published by West End Games in August of 1996, wherein she received no personal entry, but was instead mentioned several times in the sections dedicated to her sons, respectively. She was again mentioned thirteen years later in Wizards of the Coast's Jedi Academy Training Manual, in which her first name, Lien-Tsai, was revealed. Sources *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' Category:Alderaanians Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Jedi Masters of the Old Jedi Order Category:Qel-Droma Family